


The One Who Holds My Heart

by jade_95



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_95/pseuds/jade_95
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth.





	1. Free Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. No harm intended. No profit made.
> 
> Out of my love of all things Zude, here's my take on their love, in all it's angsty glory. Since I love the idea of Jude trying to move on, and actually finding someone who treats him well (unlike Lucas), and Zero not liking that one bit, and fighting for his man, I decided to write about it. 
> 
> And FYI you diehard Zude fans, this may have heavy angst with another male character involved, and Jude may be a little out of character here and there, but don't worry it will have a happy ending for our boys. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated, but please be kind, this is my first go as a fan fiction writer! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The music was pumping, and the drinks were flowing. ‘Just what the doctor ordered’, Jude thought to himself.

The stress of his work has been getting to him. He needed to just disengage his mind and relax. Something he always had a hard time doing, but this looked like the perfect place to do it.

With the constant back and forth with Zero, Jude just wanted to get the man off his mind once and for all. Zero still won’t give him what he wants, an actual commitment from the man, something he can rely and depend on. No, he wants it to stay casual, uncommitted. Well, two can play at that game dammit, he’ll show him uncommitted, and at the same time hopefully erase him from his mind.

Jude slid up to the bar and caught the bartender’s eye. “A shot and a beer please,” he says as he shifts slightly in his seat to glance around the bar.

It was a packed house tonight. People were starting to gather around the stage in hopes to get closer to the main act of the evening. Jude downed his shot, grabbed his beer and settled in close to the stage.

He heard whispers about this performer, heard he was hot as hell and drew in the largest evening crowds. If Jude was being honest with himself he was looking forward to the show. Anything to get his mind off blond hair, smoldering eyes, and full kissable lips. He stopped that train of thought in its tracks and flagged down the waiter and ordered more drinks.

The lights dimmed and the crowd wolf whistled and cheered, anticipation clearly rising. The heavy beat of music filled the room, as smoke billowed off the stage. ‘Quite a production’ Jude thought to himself, ‘this guy can’t be all that.’

Jude quickly found out how so very wrong he was. The man was stunning. The stripper glides out on stage wearing a fine suit, which Jude found quite ironic. His suit hugged him in all the right places showing off his wide shoulders, slim waist, and strong thighs.

First to come off is the stripper’s jacket, which the man does with such fluid grace it was mesmerizing. Before he knew it the man was shirtless and down to his perfect fitting slacks. ‘He must work out’, Jude thought absently, ‘I haven’t seen ab’s like those since.…no, he’s not letting Zero sabotage his thoughts tonight,’ Jude thought as he downed another shot that was waiting in front of him.

The stripper started working the crowd, as eager patrons stuffed their paychecks down his pants. Jude leaned back and sipped his drink taking it all in when Mr. Hot Ass, as Jude’s going to refer to him from now on, locked eyes with him. Jude licks his lips, and glided his eyes down his body.

Jude’s not sure where this bold new side of him is coming from, but he’s going with it. The alcohol fueling his confidence. The look didn’t go unnoticed as Mr. Hot Ass keeps giving him glances through the rest of his set.

It makes Jude squirm in his seat, both out of exhilaration, and from the looks of the other patrons, wondering who the star of the show keeps staring at. By the time his set ends the stripper’s in next to nothing and Jude is squirming in his seat for a whole new reason now, half hard from the incredible body that was just gyrating in front of him.

Jude decided he needed to cool off, so he headed back to the bar to get a fresh drink. The bar was packed, so it took him a bit longer then he liked to get the bartenders attention.

He finally got his beer and took a big refreshing swig, when a voice over his shoulder yells, “this ones on me Mike!” Jude turns around and chokes on his drink. The man in front of him slaps him on the back with concern in his eyes, “are you ok?!” “I didn’t mean to startle you!” Jude feels a bit mortified at himself, but pulls himself together.

“No, no, I’m fine, just took me by surprise is all,” says Jude. None other than Mr. Hot ass himself is standing right in front of him looking gorgeous in low-riding jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a bag slung over his shoulder. “I….um….your show….it was really….really good,” Jude stammers out feeling the heat rise in his face.

Where did all that confidence go, Jude started wondering. “Thanks, thanks a lot, I’m glad you liked it,” Mr. Hot Ass says with a beaming smile. “My names Parker,” he says holding out his hand, “good to meet you.”

Jude gains his composure and says with more confidence then he feels, “my names Jude, good to meet you too,” shaking his hand in a firm grip. Jude found the oddly formal gesture slightly amusing considering their surroundings.

Their gaze lingered and after a while they both realized they were still holding hands. They both snatched their hands away and looked down laughing, embarrassed by the display they just put on. Previous cocky attitudes a distant memory.

Parker motioned for them to go into a quieter area outside the bar, clearly an exit for employees only. “Hope this is ok,” he says, “it gets so loud in there after a while.” “It’s perfect, the fresh air is nice,” Jude said honestly.

They glance up at each other, and Parker breaks the silence, “I haven’t seen you around here before, is it your first time?” Jude looks into his clear blue eyes, “yeah, is it that obvious?” He smiles, “these aren’t the kind of places I normally hang out,” he quickly realizes what he said and stammers out…”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, what you do takes a lot of talent!”

Parker takes it in stride laughing, “no offense taken, this is just a side job, I’m actually also in college.” “This job pays better than any Starbucks ever could, so here I am, at least till I graduate.”

Jude was relieved he didn’t offend the guy. He’s not quite sure why he cares so much. They only just met. He’s finding himself quite attracted to him, which is both unnerving, and exciting. The mans laid back attitude only amplifying his looks.

“Oh yeah, what are you studying?” Jude asks curiously. “Sports medicine,” Parker explained. “Wow,” Jude responded…”looks and brains!”

Parker slightly blushes at that, and glances down. “Thanks,” Parker whispers out, as he meets Jude’s eyes, “Listen, I’m done for the night, and am about to head home,” “I don’t live too far from here, wanna go for a walk?” Jude swallows his nerves down, “yeah, sure that’d be great.”

Jude almost couldn’t believe his luck, this hot, smart, sexy man was interested in him. Jude followed Parker out of the side gate leading into the street. They fell into an easy stride side by side with the street lights illuminating their way.

Jude found himself not only attracted to Parker, but enjoying his company. The walk was only a few blocks, but they found conversation flowed easily, and before they knew it they were outside Parkers apartment entrance.

“Home sweet home,” Parker says with a slight grin on his face. “I know this place, passed it a hundred times,” Jude says glancing at the building. “Yeah, been here about a year, moved here to be closer to work.” Parker explained as his hand rubs the back of his neck, showing nerves for the first time since their meeting. “Jude, I really enjoyed meeting you, I definitely didn’t expect my evening to end up meeting someone like you when I went into work today.” This made Jude smile, realizing that this may mean that the younger man doesn’t take someone from his work home often.

“I really enjoyed meeting you too,” Jude said softly, voice a little rougher than he expected. “I know you may be expecting me to invite you in,” Parker replied softly but confidently, “but one night stands are really not my thing.” ‘I’m more of a commitment kind of guy,” Parker states with a lopsided grin.”

“I really would like to get your number, and maybe take you out on a date one night.” Jude stood there staring, shutting his mouth closed after realizing it may have dropped open due to his surprise.

The last thing he expected from a pick up at a strip club, were words he has spoken he doesn’t know how many times, being echoed back at him.

Jude quickly regained his composure, and cleared his throat, “yeah, that is definitely something I would be interested in.” The beaming smile he got from the man across from him made his stomach do a little flip in anticipation.

They pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers. “Well, I’ll talk to you soon,” Parker says as he hesitates in front of the entrance door. They both stood there not moving. Parker takes a step toward Jude, and softly cradles his jaw. Jude closes the distance and their mouths meet. It was soft and sweet, and just a meeting of the lips, but it made heat coil in Jude’s belly.

They pulled back and by the look in the younger man’s eyes Jude can tell he was just as affected. “Well, have a good night,” Parker says with lingering heat in his eyes. “You too,” Jude says slowly walking backwards.

With one last grin Parker turned around and walked into his building. Jude turned around walking back towards his car parked at the club. Jude couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. Both from elation, and the irony of it all. Leave it to him to try to have a one night stand, and end up with the number of someone looking for more. This punched an actual laugh out of Jude. He suddenly realized that although the evening didn’t turn out exactly as he anticipated, it did its job and made him forget his worries, and turned out to be so much more then he could have hoped for.


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, and especially the comments. I really appreciate the feedback! Please keep them coming, it keeps me fueled! :)

Zero shoots the perfect three pointer, the “swish” of the basket like balm to his soul. He hasn’t seen, or heard anything from Jude for the past few days, so he decided some extra practice time would take his mind off his troubles.

He’s left a couple messages, but the way their last conversation went he’s not all that surprised at the radio silence from Jude. Still doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

Jude want’s something more, but Zero has worked hard for his career and the last thing he needs is to go public with their relationship and to derail everything he has worked so hard for. It’s with that thought in mind he soars to the basket with a double handed slam dunk. 

He hears a low whistle coming from somewhere behind him. “Damn brother, bring that aggression to the court, and we’ve got this championship in the bag.” Derek says sauntering up to Zero. Zero spares him a glance, then walks over to where his towel is, wiping off the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, well, nothing like a little basketball therapy I guess.” Zero says throwing his towel back on the bench. “Therapy?” I didn’t know you needed therapy, what’s up man?” Derek says, looking truly concerned.

Zero considers him for a moment, but knows that even though they have become more cordial to each other lately, there is no way Zeros gonna start opening up about his real feelings to Derek. There’s only one person he would consider doing that with. And just as easy as that his thoughts go back to Jude. He tenses up. “No, nothing man,” just getting out the stress, that’s all. 

Zero grabbed his bag and they both headed for the locker room. Derek stops before they walk in the door, and put’s a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, don’t let it get to you.” “The haters gonna hate, and Jelena is definitely gonna hate,” he chuckles. “Just do your thing, and you’ll be alright.” Derek smirks and turns to walk away.

‘Do my thing huh?’ Zero thinks to himself. ‘Doing my thing is exactly what’s got me all twisted up in the first place.’ ‘Maybe it’s time he stopped doing his thing, and stepped up to the plate for Jude.’ Zero shakes his head, “What the hell am I thinking,” he say’s out loud walking into the locker room, and firmly shoves that thought deep inside of him. 

\----------

‘How about this Saturday night?’ Jude’s latest text from Parker reads. They have been talking back and forth mostly by text since the night at the club, but no concrete date was set due to both of their work schedules.  
‘Sounds great,’ Jude replies back, ‘any place in mind?’ ‘Oh I got a couple in mind, you just leave that up to me,’ Parker replies with a wink.   
‘Pick you up at six?’ ‘Sounds great,’ Jude states, typing in his address. ‘Looking forward to it.’ Jude replies once more refraining from saying anything else and sounding like a 14 year old girl.  
‘Me too, see you tomorrow. Oh, and dress casual’ Parker’s last text beeps back. 

\----------

Jude’s nerves get the best of him once again, so he decides to go workout at the gym at the arena. This new blossoming relationship with Parker has really taken Jude by surprise. A good surprise, but still a surprise. It’s definitely doing wonders for his self-esteem. The guy seems really into him, and clearly wanting more than a fling. It’s all he has really wanted, so why does he have a mixed feeling of elation and hesitation. Maybe he’s waiting for the ball to drop like it usually does.

He throws his gym bag in the corner and starts up on the treadmill, hoping to run off this energy he has balled up. He’s a few miles in when he see’s someone walk in from the corner of his eye. The toned body, and blond hair achingly familiar. 

“Guess we had the same idea.” Zero states with a smirk as Jude steps off his treadmill. Zeros eyes rake over the sweaty body before him, desire clear in his eyes. 

“Hey Zero,” Jude says trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. Zero notices his tone, and bristles, “why haven’t you returned my calls, not really the way an agent should behave.” Zero keeping the accusation clear in his voice. 

“It’s only been two calls Zero, and you know I do have a life outside of you, and my job” Jude states heading over to the weights. “Oh yeah?” Zero states anger slowly seeping into his voice, “Lucas?!” “Is he the life outside of your job Jude?” 

“That asshole, I wouldn’t give him the time of day,” Jude snorts trying to keep his cool, knowing full well where this is headed. 

Zero closes the distance between them, stopping Jude mid-push up. “Who would you give the time of day to Jude, cause it sure as hell ain’t me, your star client” Zero states, anger clear in his voice now. Jude sits up, workout forgotten.

“Let’s not go down this road Zero, because we know it’s a dead end.” Jude states looking him straight in the eye. “You know what I want, and you were very clear you can’t give it to me, so discussing my personal life is off limits to you,” Jude states with much more conviction then he feels. 

Zero meets his eyes head on, and Jude sees a kaleidoscope of feelings replace his earlier anger. “Right, off limits,” Zero echoes, eyes going hollow. He turns on his heels and heads out the door without so much as a glance back. 

Jude’s heart is beating frantically, and he is breathing heavy, and he curses out loud for letting this man once again get under his skin. 

\----------

Casual has always been a bit of a challenge for Jude, since he lives most of his days in suits. So after the text came from Parker to 'dress casual,' he knew he had to call in the troops, which pretty much meant Lionel. Forever thankful for her presence, Jude shows her what is now the 8th outfit he has tried on. 

“Oh my God Jude, casual means casual, you know… don’t stress, any of these outfit’s would be fine!” Lionel says in an exasperated tone flopping down on the end of his bed. “Yeah, right, that’s not gonna happen,” Jude huffs. 

“This guy must be hot stuff, I mean a stripper and a doctor!” “When are you going to introduce me!?” “Paws off girl, you’re clearly on the wrong team, and besides he’s taken.” Jude say’s with a sly wink. “And he’s not a doctor yet, he’s still in school.” 

“Ohhh, I like this side of you Jude, confidence becomes you,” Lionel smiles with clear warmth in her eyes. “It feels pretty good too,” Jude states as he opens his arms showing his last outfit. “That one,” Lionel says with certainty, “casual but sexy,” show’s that man beast that lurks beneath, without being too obvious.” 

This huffs out a chuckle from Jude, “not sure I would describe myself as a man beast.” “No, you’re right, that spot is safely secured by Zero,” Lionel says casually not realizing her mistake until she sees Jude’s eye’s darken. 

“Oh hon, I’m sorry, blame it on the wine!” Lionel says exasperated. “No, it’s fine, I can hear his name without going into a meltdown, and besides he still is my client.” 

“Good to hear, I wasn’t sure for a while there.” Lionel states with concern. “You know he’s clearly not over you, and it’s showing, he’s been missing easy shots, and been distracted during games.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Jude says a little louder then he meant to. “He made his decision, now he has to live with it.”

“Besides it’s probably because the main attention is off of him, and he can’t deal with it, he just wants the focus back on him.” 

“But you know what, I’m finally moving forward and it feels good.” Jude says, hoping his voice isn’t betraying the swirl of emotions he feels at saying those words. 

\----------

When his date said casual, he meant it. Jude feels he may still be overdressed as he sits down at an outside café off the beach. Jude’s not complaining, the view is gorgeous, both the scenery and across the table.

Parker was taking in Jude’s reaction, “I hope this isn’t too laid back for you, it’s one of my favorite places, and I really wanted to share it with you.” 

“Don’t worry though the food is phenomenal,” the younger man smiles as he flags down the waiter. They both order their drinks and relax back in their seats. “This is nice,” Jude say’s honestly, “relaxed is just what I need.” “And how can I complain when you wanted to share something with me.” 

Jude smiles easily, noticing his words caused a slight blush on Parker's face. Considering what he does as his side job, Jude finds his shyness pretty endearing. “I’m glad.” He responds as he casually reaches over and lays his hand on Jude’s. Jude reply’s with a blinding smile, and thinks how perfect this date already is.

The evening ended with a walk on the beach holdings hands. It was as cliche romantic as it sounds, and Jude loved every minute of it. As the night progressed they were able to learn a lot about each other. Parker wondering how he didn’t know until tonight what Jude did for a living. Finding the connection of his future job, and Jude’s current one interesting. 

“That’s exactly what I pictured myself doing in the future, working with professional athletes injuries, and rehabbing them back to health.” Parker said with a spark in his eye as he talks about his future plans. 

Jude filled him in on the ups and downs of the job, even bringing up Zero, his star client, even though it was against his better judgment. Parker was duly impressed, but didn’t really push for extra information which Jude was grateful for.

With Zero lingering in his mind, Jude was relieved when Parker shyly asked him if he wanted to come over to his apartment for a drink. Although when he thought about what it may lead to his anxiety starting to seep back in. Parker picked up on it, and wrapped his arm around the side of his waist, and gave him a comforting smile, which did the trick. Jude relaxed into his embrace. 

\----------

Zero decided he’s tired of moping around his apartment by himself, so he decided to head out and get a drink, and who knows maybe some company too. Jude’s not the only one who can move on. 

He walks into the Playground and waltzes up to the bar. “Two shots and a beer Tom.” He wasn’t fooling around, he wanted to get this party started.

He barely downed the first shot when he was approached by a beautiful red head. She ran her hand up his arm like she had a right to, and that both irritated and enticed Zero. ‘Come on, head in the game Zero, casual and meaningless is what you’re about,’ Zero thought to himself. 

This redhead could screw the lingering memory of Jude right out of his head. “You look a little tense,” the redhead says, “I’m sure I could help you with that.” She says moving even more into Zero’s space. 

“Oh you have no idea sweetheart,” Zero states and downs his second shot. Zero jerks his head towards the door, and that’s all it takes for her to follow him right out the front door and into his apartment.


	3. Sometimes It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

Zero woke up with a nasty taste in his mouth and a pounding head. Trying to pull his memory together he looked over to the other side of the bed, and saw the redhead from last night, and it all came back to him. 

They came back to his place and he pulled out a bottle of whisky which they quickly proceeded to decimate. Anything to get his mind off of the fact her hair and eyes were the wrong color, her curves were too soft, and her smell was all wrong. 

She was supposed to clear his head of Jude, but now all he can think of is getting her out of his apartment and calling Jude. He missed his voice, and his smile. He missed his smell, and the noises he made as Zero slowly took him apart. Most of all he missed his friendship, his companionship. 

Zero rubbed a hand over his face pissed off at the situation, and that it wasn’t Jude sleeping next to him. 

Zero got out of bed and slipped on his pants, making as much noise as possible to wake the redhead up. “Rise and shine sweetheart, parties over,” Zero callously calls out to the women. 

She stirred and opened her eyes. Slowly taking in the scene around her. “Oh fuck,” she moans as she sits up holding onto her head.

“Grab your things and leave,” Zero demands as he turns and walks out the bedroom door. 

“What a gentleman,” she mumbles under her breath, but in reality the redhead was fully aware of Zero’s reputation and expected no less. 

Zero heads into the kitchen in serious need of coffee. He starts it up and sits at the table staring at his phone. He’s desperate to hear Jude’s voice, for some sort of connection. 

He fires off a couple texts without much thought, just wants to entice a response from the man. He set’s his phone down on the table staring at it like it’s a coiled snake, ready to pounce.

\----------

Jude’s eyes flutter open, and he looks down at the muscular arm flung over his waist. The night came flooding back to his memory.

They came to Parker’s apartment after their walk on the beach. As they entered the younger man turned on the lights and threw his keys on the side table. They stared at each other in the foyer. Anticipation as powerful as any aphrodisiac. 

Parker closed the gap between them, and cradled Jude’s face in his hands. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, we’re not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Their eyes locked and Jude felt the piercing eyes like a jolt threw his body. 

For once Jude decided he was going to turn off his mind and just feel. 

The kiss started out slow, but quickly turned heated. Lips and tongues clashing they separated, breathing heavily. “Bedroom,” Parker managed to get out. They kept kissing as they made their way to the bedroom. 

Jude landed on the bed with a thud, as Parker pushed him back and straddled his waist. Jude removed his shirt as Parker kissed down his chest. “So hot,” the younger man exclaimed breathless. He reached for his pants and pulled them down revealing more of Jude. His eyes racked over Jude like he couldn’t take enough of him in. 

“I wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you.” “Fuck, if you weren’t the hottest guy that ever walked into that club,” Parker said as he pulled off his own shirt. 

Jude was taking in his own show, reveling in the body before him. He reached up, tracing the muscles on the man’s stomach. This made Parker visibly shudder, as he stepped off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. Eyes never leaving the man before him. 

Jude followed suit and removed his underwear. He swallowed, realizing the last time he was in this position he was with Zero. But he wasn’t going to let those thoughts control this moment, as he shoved all thoughts of Zero to the back of his mind, and decided once more to let go, and just feel. 

\----------

 

Parker wakes up slowly, and looks up at Jude with a sleepy smile, “Mornin,” he says as he places a kiss on Jude’s chest. 

“Good morning to you,” Jude answered grinning down at him. 

“You hungry?” Parker said as he sat up and stretched. 

“Well yeah, you wore me out last night,” Jude says cheekily. 

Jude hears his phone buzz from somewhere left of the bed. It goes off once again. “Looks like someone wants to get a hold of you,” Parker comments as he’s pulling up his pants. “Want me to get your phone for you?” 

“Naw, that’s alright I’ll get it in a minute,” Jude grins as he yanks the man back on top of him and gives him a sound morning kiss. He pulls away breathless. 

“Hey if we keep this up you won’t get your food and we won’t have energy for round two,” he says giving Jude a sly grin. 

“Round two huh?” “Better be a big breakfast then!” Jude smiles calling out to Parker’s retreating form. 

Jude fishes for his pants, where he thinks his phone is, and finds them by the bed. He pulls out his phone and checks his messages. Two from Zero. Fuck. Does he have a honing mechanism on him somewhere? 

He reads the first one, ‘Jude we need to talk ASAP about the Trojan contract, they’re blowing up my phone, and my agent is nowhere to be found!’ He takes a deep breath and reads the second, ‘That means I need to talk to you like yesterday!’ 

Jude sits up and pulls on his pants. Damn, he didn’t want to talk to Zero while he was here, but it’s better to call him and get it over with instead of him continuing to text, or even call. 

Jude dials his number, and Zero picks up right away. “Hello.” Zero stammers out and Jude pushes down the hope that comes to the surface because of the anticipation in Zero’s voice. 

“Zero, what’s going on, what’s so urgent?!”

“Jude, I told you Trojan is blowing up my phone, and I need my absent agent to handle it!” “I think we need to meet ASAP to go over the negotiations.”

Jude’s not sure if Zero is telling the truth, because everything has been taken care of with Trojan, he did it himself, but he’s also not sure why he would lie either. 

“Listen Zero, I’m not sure what’s going on with Trojan, but I will call them and find out what the problem is.” 

“Ok Jude, but I still want to meet,” Zero says with so much feeling it takes a minute for Jude to compose himself to answer. 

“Yeah Zero, we should meet,” Jude swallows, knowing this can’t be a good idea, and wondering what Zero’s ulterior motive is. 

“Great”, Zero answers, relief clear in his voice.

Jude hears a rustling on the phone and a women’s voice speaking to Zero. He can’t quite make it out but he hears her say something about a ride, and the bar, and Zero says something about a cab. 

Jude goes cold. He has a women at his home and he’s calling him. Jude’s coldness turns to anger. He knows he’s making no logical sense considering where he is and what he just did, but this just cements to Jude that Zero will always be Zero, and any spark of hope that he would change has died. 

Zero gets back on the phone, “I’m here, sorry,” he stammers out.

“Calling me while someone’s at your house, real classy Zero, even for you,” Jude’s words laced with both anger and hurt. 

“What?!” “No…I,” Zero tries to get out but Jude cut’s him off.

“Listen Zero, I think it’s best that they reassign you a new agent.” “This…thing between us is clearly not working, and I think another agent would be more of what you need.” 

It’s hard for Jude to get those words out, but Jude feels fragile once again from just the sound of a women in Zero’s home, and he’s so tired of it. Breaking ties would be best for all. He’s sure if he keeps telling himself that he’ll eventually believe it. 

“What happened to team Zero, huh Jude!?” “Did you forget about that!?” 

“I didn’t forget Zero, but this is too much for me. If you can’t give me what I want then I think the best is just to leave each other alone.” 

Jude fights back the moisture that’s building in his eyes. After a long pause, Zero clear’s his throat, and croaks out, “If that’s what you really want Jude, then I guess I’ll see you around then.

“Yeah, Zero, see you around.” He hangs up and throws his phone on the bed. “ARRRGGG!!” he screams as he rakes his hands through his hair. 

Jude looks up to see Parker leaning on the doorway with a concerned look in his eyes. “You Ok?” Parker asks.

Jude looks at him, and decides to be honest. “Not really, but I will be.” “It’s just a client.” 

“A client has you this upset?” Parker looks at him confused. 

“It’s a long story, but let’s just say it’s best that we parted ways.” Jude states, ready to move on from the subject. 

“Ok, if you say so.” “Come on, get your sweet ass in here and eat some of this food I slaved over for you.” The younger man said as he pushed off the doorway and reached out for Jude. 

The thought of food was the distraction Jude needed. He followed Parker and the delicious smells into the kitchen.


	4. Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still tense for our boys, but Zero comes to a realization that can change all that, but is it too late? Check it out and see! ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a week since that fateful call from Jude. Zero has gone over it again and again in his mind, wondering if he should have said something different to Jude to change the outcome. 

It seemed to be going well, even Jude agreeing to meet with him, up until that redhead started talking to him about getting a ride back to the bar to pick up her car. 

Jude’s whole demeanor changed then, and each word he spoke from that point on shredded Zero’s heart into a thousand pieces. 

Why did he have to bring that women home? And what the hell was he thinking answering Jude’s call while she was still in the house?! Zero wishes he could erase the whole evening and do it all over again, but he can’t, the damage is done. 

His only option is the choices he makes from this point on. He’s tired of this longing for Jude, this emptiness that he feels and is always trying to fill, but never can because the only one that can fill it is that one man. 

Zero makes a decision right then and there, inside the locker room at the arena. He is going to try to be a better man. Someone Jude can depend on and be proud of. 

But can he do it, with so much at stake? Zero thinks, self-doubt creeping in. He has to at least try, for Jude.

He knows it’s not going to be easy, or something that’s going to be handed to him. Especially if Jude has someone new in his life, which Zero highly suspects no matter how much that thought kills him.

But if there is anyone worth working for, and fighting for it’s the dark haired man. 

With a new determination, he picks up his gym bag and heads out the front door, already late for a meeting with his new agent.

\---------

“Man, how do you handle this stuff?” Jude states placing one of Parkers large textbooks back on the table. 

The younger man laughs, “Drive and determination I guess, two things that I know aren’t foreign to you!” 

“Yeah, well, all I can say is I’m impressed.” Jude says leaning back in his chair. “Thanks for showing me around campus today, it’s good to see where you spend most of your days growing that big brain of yours.”

“My pleasure,” Parker smiles, “You know I love sharing these things with you.” 

This gets Jude to his feet, closing the distance between them. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to reciprocate won’t I?” “How about tomorrow you come over to the arena and I’ll show you around.” 

“That would be awesome!” The younger man says with a gleam in his eye. 

“Great, I’ll pick you up in the afternoon after your classes.” Jude states, as he leans over giving the man a quick peck. 

“Perfect.” The younger man says clearly enamored. 

“See you tomorrow,” Jude throws him a wink, and heads out the door.

\----------

Driving to the arena from Parker’s gave Jude the quiet time he needed to think about all these conflicting emotions swirling around in his heart. 

This thing with Parker is good, really good. Most everything he wanted really. It’s just after that conversation with Zero, a little part of Jude withered away. He could kick himself for continuing to hold out hope for Zero, although unconscious or not, the heart feels what it feels. 

When he said those words to the basketball player, he heard the affect it had on Zero. And it made Jude’s heart ache. But it’s just a pipe dream, right? Zero had a women at his house, only contacting Jude for business.

But the relief he heard in Zero’s voice after he agreed to meet him, kept playing over and over in his mind. 

“God Damn it!” Jude shouts out, “when did everything get so complicated?!” 

He leans forward and turns up the radio loud, attempting to drown out his thoughts with noise.

\-----------

“So this is where the magic happens!” Parker says excitedly, big eyes taking in the massive space around him. 

Jude chuckles, “yeah, this is it,” loving the enthusiasm coming from the younger man. It brings back memories of how thrilled Jude was when he first stepped out into the court, the empty indoor arena something to behold. 

“You’ve got some great players right now, you think they’re going to take you to the championship?” Jude looked down shaking his head, fully knowing the man didn’t realize the touchy subject he just brought up. 

“Yeah, I think they definitely have the talent to take us there.” Jude kept it generic enough not to elicit anymore questions on that subject, particularly one star player.

“Come on, let’s go see the next place, I’m anxious to show you,” Jude grabs his hand leading them down the long corridor. 

They’re about to pass the gym when Zero strolls out the door, and turns heading in their direction. Jude stops in his tracks like a deer in the headlights, causing Parker to stop short.

“You ok?” the younger man says looking at Jude.

Zero looks up, emotions flash across his face faster than Jude can discern, although one was unmistakable, was that hurt? Jude quickly dismisses that thought, because why would Zero be hurt?

Zero’s eyes laser focus on their connected hands. 

Parker doesn’t seem to notice, looking up with excited recognition on his face. “Oh, hey, you’re Zero!” he says with such excitement it breaks the trance Jude seems to be in. 

Zero answers, lifting his eyes to meet Jude’s gaze, “Yeah, that’s me,” fake practiced grin firmly in place.

“Man, it’s good to meet you!” You’re one of the best players in the NBA!” The young man says with admiration.

“And you are?” Zero says through a clenched jaw so tight Jude thinks it’s a real possibility he may crack a tooth or two. 

Jude swallows the lump in his throat, and finally croaks out, “Sorry…. Zero this is Parker, and obviously Parker you know Zero.” 

Jude wishes the floor would swallow him up, where’s an earthquake when you need one?! 

“Parker, huh?” Zero says slowly nodding his head taking in the man in front of him. The young man started to get noticeably uncomfortable under the quiet intense stare of the basketball player. Jude needed to diffuse the situation. 

“We were just headed over to medical, Parker’s studying sports medicine, so I wanted to show him around the facilities.” Jude tried for lighthearted, but he’s pretty sure he fell short. 

“Oh yeah?” Zero replied, faking interest.

Parker turns towards Jude with fondness in his eyes, resting his hand on his lower back, “yeah, thanks to Jude I’ve been able to see behind the scenes of this awesome arena, am I the luckiest guy in the world or what?” 

Zero looked like the fight drained out of him. “Yeah, well, Jude’s a pretty awesome guy.” Zero replied, ready to put an end to this painful conversation. “Sorry, I’m late for a.…meeting, I have to go,” Zero stepped around them and headed in the direction they came from.

“The guy seems kind of intense,” Parker frowns at Jude. 

Jude’s stomach was churning, he couldn’t get the sad look on Zero’s face out of head. Why did he look so gutted?

Jude didn’t have the energy to reply to Parker’s comment. “Come on, let’s go check out medical.”


	5. Fallin'

Chapter 5- Fallin’

Seeing Jude with another man shifted something in Zero. They needed to talk. Really talk, and soon. Not these stilted conversations they’ve been having lately. 

He’s not sure how far in Jude is with this new guy, but he plan’s on doing something about it. He’s not going to sit around while ‘Parker;’ ‘God that name just makes me want to punch something,’ moves in on Jude. 

Well, one good thing about that shitty encounter, he thought to himself, is at least he has a name to go with his new opponent.

With a renewed fire in his belly, Zero grabs his keys and heads out the front door.

\----------

 

Jude sit’s back on his couch and flips on the TV. He twist open his beer and puts his feet up on the ottoman. After that chance meet up with Zero and Parker, Jude just wants to be alone. A basketball game and a cold beer is just what he needs. 

His peace of mind lasted up until the second quarter, when Sports Center decided to do a blip on Zero. Talking about his distractions and mistakes lately during the games, wondering if he is really all he’s hyped up to be. Was he really worth 30 million? The sportscasters blaming his latest scandal with prostitutes as the cause of his distractions. 

Jude sat up on the edge of the couch, elbows resting on his knees, beer bottle dangling from his hands. He hated hearing Zero be trashed talked like this. After all, before all of these complications between the two of them, he was his agent first and foremost. And a great one at that, always with Zero’s best interest in mind. 

And damn right the man was worth 30 million, and no less. Jude made sure of it. This team has thrived since Zero has joined, only recently the man has been showing mistakes in his game. Jude tries not to think about the real reason for that.

He’s not surprised Lucas isn’t doing his job. His main focus really has been on Derek all along. Scandal ridden Zero has probably derailed the man’s dream of a smooth ride to agent stardom. If truth be told he could outwit and out-maneuver Lucas with one hand tied behind his back. Zero deserved a better agent.

Jude’s not stupid though. He knows what Zero wants. He sees his eyes on him and the desire in them. If he becomes his agent again Zero will continue to be relentless with his flirting and innuendo’s. But Jude can’t take that anymore. He won’t do the casual thing with Zero, he can’t do the casual thing with Zero. It hurts too much. He needs more. More like Parker is providing. But…he’s just not Zero, Jude curses himself for letting his thoughts go there.

But Zero won’t change. The woman he overheard at his apartment was evidence of that. Zero has made it crystal clear he doesn’t want a relationship. But why did Zero look so hurt, like he lost his best friend during that conversation with Parker? I guess that’s exactly what happened, he did lose Jude who was his friend first. That’s all it is, missing his friend. That’s all it is, Jude repeats to himself. 

 

Jude breaths a heavy sigh, and leans back, thoughts weighing heavy on his mind. After a few minutes he realizes his beer is empty and starts to get up to fetch another one. 

There’s a knock on the door. ‘Who can that be?’ he wonders, knowing that Parker is in class right now. 

Jude walks to the door and open’s it. Zero stands in front of him, as if he conjured up the man with his thoughts. 

“Zero,” Jude whispers when their eyes lock. “What are you doing here?” 

“Can I come in?” Jude only hesitates for a moment. “Yeah, come on in,” Jude steps aside to let the man in. 

Zero takes in the place. It feels like it’s been so long since he’s been here. He got so use to hanging out at Jude’s it became his second home. Honestly, he’s always preferred Jude’s home over his. Probably because of the company that resided in it.

“Want a beer?” I was about to grab one myself.” Jude says walking towards the kitchen. 

“Sure, thanks,” Zero says taking a seat on the couch. 

Jude walks back in and hands him the opened beer, and sits down in the chair across from Zero. “Are you here about the Sports Center bit they did on you?” 

“Sports Center? No, although I’m sure they had great things to say about me,” Zero replied with a wry grin on his face. 

That little grin from Zero made Jude’s heart beat a little faster than it already was. How in the hell is this man always so effortlessly sexy? 

“So how’s your new agent working out?” Jude said, attempting to force the earlier thought out of his head. 

“Lucas?” Zero shrugs, “he’s definitely not my first choice but I guess he’ll have to do for now.” 

Guilt rises in Jude’s chest knowing full well anyone would be hard pressed to find a better team than Jude and Zero were together.

Jude’s effort to steer the conversation into safer territory fell flat, as they both sat there with a heavy pause filling the air. Eyes on anything but each other, as Zero picked at his beer label, as Jude swiped off the condensation on his bottle with his thumb.

“So Parker huh? “How long has that been going on?” Zero finally filled the silence. There was no anger in his voice, but as Jude looked up at him he saw sadness in his eyes.

“Zero, it doesn’t matter.” Jude swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I met him, and he’s a nice guy, and he wants a relationship with me.” “You know that’s something I wanted all along.” Jude says quietly trying to keep his voice steady.

“You wanted it with me Jude, not some random guy.” Zero says setting his drink aside, heat rising in his voice.

“Yeah, but you made that clear you didn’t want that, that you don’t do relationships.” 

“By the way how was that woman?” “Or was there more than one, who knows maybe you threw a man in the mix too!” Jude exclaims, conversation quickly turning heated.

This brought Zero to his feet. “It was one woman Jude and she didn’t mean shit, I only took her home to get you…” He pauses. 

“To get me what!?” Jude says demandingly. 

“To get you out of my mind!” Zero says all fight draining out of him. 

They stand face to face breathing heavily, hearts beating a mile a minute. 

“Jude, I miss you so much…I can barely stand it.” Zero says emotions swirling in his eyes. 

Jude closes his eyes and takes a deep breath running his hand through his hair. He has longed to hear these words from the man, but he fears they will lead nowhere but to more heartache.

“This doesn’t change anything Zero, we’re still in the same spot we were before.” Jude turns to put some space between them. 

Zero grabs his arm. “I love you!” Jude quickly turns back unsure if he heard right. “I love you, alright?!” Zero says again with so much feeling it made Jude’s heart swell.

Jude didn’t even need to think about his next words. Naturally and honestly they came out of his mouth. “I love you too Gideon.” The joy on Zero’s face takes Jude’s breathe away.

But Jude can’t back down now, he wants all of Zero. Not just a small percentage, or to be his dirty little secret. So he reaches out to Zero one more time. 

“But even still it doesn’t matter, love isn’t enough. I need more. I need someone I can be with like a normal person, someone who’s able to be there for me in every way.” “Can you?!” “Can you do that?!

A million thoughts run through Zero’s mind; star player, MVP, lost endorsements, and the biggest, losing the career he’s worked so hard for.

“No” he whispers, barely able to get it out. “I can’t” Zero can hardly believe the words himself.

Jude’s shakes his head, once again feeling his heart break.

“Please go,” Jude whispers looking down at the floor. 

Zero doesn’t even argue, and turns to leave. Hating himself more than Jude ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story! Thanks for the comments and kudos. Feedback is very appreciated! Things will get better for the boys. I have a few more chapters planned, and it's about to get interesting. ;)  
> Stay tuned! :)


	6. It's Getting Hot in Here

Lionel and Jude stroll into the Playground taking in the scene around them. 

“Not sure what the Devils Girls have in store, but it looks like it’s gonna be a blowout!” Lionel says flicking a balloon out of her way.

“Whatever it is it’ll be good for everyone to blow off a little steam. Moral has been a bit..challenged lately, and a party is just what the team needs, plus it will be good publicity,” Jude states as he glances up at the cages being set up at the side of the stage. 

“Thank God for open bars,” Lionel smirks thinking about the drama that the team and the Devils Girls can stir up when they’re all in one place.

“Jesus, there are even cages, do you think they’re getting wild animals to come in?” Jude huffs out amused at the thought. 

“Well, I think if they are it’s not the kind of wild animals you’re thinking about.” Lionel says winking at Jude.

Jude smiles and raises his eyebrows, “Well whatever’s gonna happen, the distraction will be nice.” Jude says sincerely. 

Since that day with Zero at his apartment, Jude has been keeping a little more to himself for the past week. Burying himself in his work. Even from Parker. Claiming work as the reason for his distance, and distraction. He just needed the space for a while. The younger man said he understood and that studies and work were keeping him busy too, but he hoped they could make time for each other soon. 

Jude wanted that, he really did. The man is everything he has been looking for, well most everything, except for one major thing. He’s not Zero. 

But Jude has to accept the fact Zero choose his career over their relationship and move on. It’s not fair to Parker, and it’s not fair to himself. 

Jude took a deep breath, yeah a party will be a good distraction, and just what everyone will need to brighten up what seemed to be a dark cloud over the arena.

\-------------

 

Jude decided to forego his ever present suits and go for a bit more casual the night of the party. 

He hears a whistle as he makes his way up to the Playground. “Hey there hot stuff.” Lionel smiles walking up to him.

“Not really something a stepmom should be saying huh Lionel?” Jude jokes taking in the women before him.  
“Ex-stepmom,” she winks. 

“Right, and if I do say so, you’re looking lovely yourself,” Jude smiles. “Ready to party, ex-stepmom?” Jude says offering her his arm as they walk into the front doors. 

“Lead on MacDuff, and please let it be right to the bar.” Jude accommodates heading to the desired destination. 

They order their drinks and Jude looks around at the scene. The decorating was over the top. Not that it’s surprising seeing as they got a slight preview into the festivities the other day. 

The walls were decorated with layers of satin and chiffon. Interspersed with cages containing bikini clad men and women dancing to the heavy beat. Black lace overlays adorned the ivory tablecloths. White orchids and blue hydrangeas sat atop crystal vases holding manzanita branch arrangements. Finishing off the look were the large red and black balloons adorning the ceilings. It had a romantic, yet sexy feel.

“Quite the spectacle,” Lionel says turning toward Jude, fresh glass of champagne in her hand. 

“The Devils Nation, I guess they don’t do things half ass do they?” Jude says sipping from his drink. 

“Probably for the benefit of the media I’m sure.” Lionel replies eyeing a particularity tasty looking specimen dancing from above.

“Probably right,” Jude says leading them away from the bar eyes scanning the crowd, looking for a certain blond haired man. ‘I doubt he’ll bother to show tonight,’ Jude thought to himself. Especially after their last encounter.

Once again it’s as if his thoughts make the man appear. Zero walks in, clad in his all black attire looking like he owns the place. As if on cue, Jude’s heart starts beating faster.

Zero walks up to the bar and orders a shot and a drink, and turns to scan the club. Their eyes meet, and Jude tries to look away, but it’s as if Zero’s are a magnet and he can’t. 

“Jude are you listening?” Lionel says. Breaking Jude from his trance. “Come on, we’re supposed to go into the hall.” 

Kyle continues making an announcement for everyone to join them in the large dance hall for the big show of the evening.

As everyone floods in people surround the dance floor. Some sitting, and some standing drink in hand. The mood is upbeat and there’s a low excited hum of conversation as anticipation rises.

The girls take their positions on the dance floor, the lights dim and the music starts.

The Devils Girls dance as smooth and polished as ever, showing off a new dance and routine that puts their old ones to shame. 

The girls end their show and part like the sea, although the show is clearly not over. 

Lights flash and a man is standing with his back to the audience, head turned, Devils cap cocked a little sideways. 

Ushers ‘Yeah’ comes up on the loud speaker as the man starts gliding and gyrating down the floor the girls just exited.

Smoke billows out from around him and as it clears away Jude finally gets a good look at the man. 

Jude’s heart lands somewhere in the vicinity of his shoes, as he takes in the body he has recently become familiar with.

‘What the?!’…‘Parker?’… ‘It’s Parker’… his brain skips out, ‘dancing…’ Jude shakes his head trying to clear his vision. 

Jude starts to pray that he fell asleep at his desk and this is just a twisted dream his mind came up with. 

The Devils girls glide back on the floor and flank the dancer and continue on a clearly practiced routine. 

Jude braves a glance over toward Zero, and right away wishes he didn’t. It’s obvious he recognizes Parker. The man is wound up tighter than a bow. Jude can practically feel the heat and anger radiating off of him. Hands flexing into fist at his sides. 

Jude knows Zero has a possessive side, and although the man says he can’t commit, he knows Zero doesn’t want to see him with anyone else. Jude fears there’s no way this blatant display is going to end well. 

Jude see’s Zero storm over to Lionel, and closing his eyes Jude turns his head back towards the stage taking a deep breath.

“Whose bright fucking idea was this?!” Zero grinds out, “I thought this dude was studying sports medicine. This doesn’t look like goddamn sports medicine to me! Did you know about this!?” Zero spats arms firmly crossed over his body. 

“No!” Shit, even if I did do you think I’d tell you?!” Lionel replies, “I don’t have a death wish!”

“The boy sure can dance though,” Lionel states matter of factly looking out at the dancers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, I swear!” Lionel throws up her hands, as Zero gives her a death glare. “Man beast indeed.” Lionel rolls her eyes walking away from Zero toward Jude. 

“Did you know about this?!” Jude turns to Lionel panic sounding in his voice.

“No! God, why is everyone asking me!? Do you think I’d be stupid enough to hire the stripper you’re dating to dance at a devils party with Mr. Possessive Zero!?” Lionel snorts, but quickly clears her throat after she sees the terror rising in the man’s eyes.

“Jude come on, calm down! Zero can’t commit murder with all these people as witnesses!” She tries for light, but shuts up when Jude shoots daggers at her. 

Parker is oblivious to the turmoil off the dance floor as he and the Devils Girls continue to dance their set mesmerizing the audience with their moves. With Parker shooting the occasional sultry glance over Jude’s way. Each time causing Jude’s heart to palpitate, and not in the good way. 

The last set ends and the music smoothly switches over. Ginuwine’s ‘Pony’ fills the speakers as he grabs a chair and with practiced moves gracefully sets it down in the center of the dance floor. 

Jude doesn’t give it much thought until Parker hones in on him and heads his way. Parker grabs a party streamer gone rouge and teasingly wraps it around the back of Jude leading him out toward the dance floor.

Jude has no choice but to follow, but not without throwing one last look toward Lionel. Her ‘Holy Shit’ face he’s sure is a mirror of his own. 

‘Oh God, this can’t be good.’ Jude thinks panicking as he’s led to the chair that now has a spotlight on it. 

Jude’s mind flashes to how this seemingly future lap dance from the man is going to be wasted because he’s going to have a stroke in the chair, and probably die or wake up, one of the two he’s sure. 

Parker’s sultry body dances around Jude circling him a couple times losing his shirt in the process, then comes around the front of Jude straddling him. He then runs his hands down Jude’s shirt swiftly undoing two of his buttons. He runs his hands down Jude’s chest, and gyrates on his lap to the beat. Parker gives him a little smile and this actually calms Jude down a little bit.

Lionel is right he needs to calm down, and technically this is his boyfriend so why should he feel so frantic about the situation? 

Jude hears a loud commotion somewhere in the vicinity behind Parker's head. He thinks its Lionel but can’t quite be sure over the music. 

“Get the fuck off of him.” Jude hears Zero’s icy voice. Parker stiffens and looks behind him, then looks up. Zero is standing off to their side hands balled in a fist. Eyes glaring sharp as daggers. 

“Did you not hear me!?” Zeros steel voice rising. “I said…get. the. fuck. off. of. him.” 

Parker glanced at Jude confusion in his eyes, and slowly gets up. Someone must have turned down the music, because Jude hears Lionel clear this time yelling Zero’s name. But Zero ignores her. 

“What’s your problem!?” Parker answers anger rising in his voice. “How about you leave us alone and let me finish the dance for my boyfriend.” 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re not going to be doing anymore dancing for Jude, trust me.” Zero smirks and straightens up to his full height clearly trying to intimidate the slightly shorter man.

“Oh yeah, says who?” Parker says strolling right up into Zero’s space. Zero takes one step closer, practically nose to nose. 

“Says me.” Zero looks down at the man, eyes flash like the glint of a knife. “And just so we’re clear”...Zero takes that one more step into uncomfortable…...”he’s mine.”

“Like hell he is!” Parker pushes Zero back, and just like that they’re on each other. 

Luckily the team was circling close by, predicting an eruption from the display that was going on in front of them.

Before it really even started Derek rips Zero off of Parker, as Terrance pulls Parker away.

Jude rushes in between the two. “Jesus, stop it!” “Stop it now!” Jude screams. “What the hell you two!?” 

Zero wipes his lip looking properly chastised, while Parker looks up at Jude confusion and anger swirling in his eyes. 

“Care to fill me in on something Jude!? Cause it seems like I’m the only one not clued in here!” He looks back and forth between Zero and Jude, grabs his shirt that was tossed to the ground and storms out.

As horrible as he feels, there’s only one thing that kept playing in Jude’s mind. 

Zero just put on that jealous, possessive display in front of the media, the Devils organization, his team, and everyone at the party.


	7. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating has been changed to Explicit. I had to give the boys some fun after it's been so long since they've been together!
> 
> I have one more Epilogue chapter after this. I like the idea of seeing how things turned out for everyone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Parker stormed out the press pounced on Zero and Jude. Surrounding them and firing off a string of questions. 

‘God, and I thought we were going to get good press from this party,’ Jude thought to himself, as ‘no comment’ came out of his mouth once again.

Lionel swooped in and rescued them, blocking the press and directing them towards the hall leading out of the club.

But before Jude knew what was going on, Zero yanks him into a passing coat closet, closing the door quickly behind them. 

Lionel must have figured they needed this moment alone, as he hears her continue on, distracting the press past the closet and out the exit.

Zero looks at Jude with wide eyes, leaning his back against the door. 

"God Zero, what were you thinking!?.” Jude says running his hands through his hair. Zero visibly swallows shaking his head. Now that the adrenaline coursing through his body has slowed down, fear of Jude's rejection starts setting in. Jude starts pacing in the small space, a million thoughts running through his head. "There's no way to recover from this," Jude mumbles almost talking to himself. "Jude, please...stop, Zero says grabbing Jude's shoulder. Jude reluctantly meets Zero's eyes, the small touch grounding the man. 

“You’ve got some…..on your…” Jude points to his own lip, than reaches his hand and gently wipes off a little blood left on Zero’s lip with his thumb.

Zero’s hand reaches up and wraps around Jude’s, their eyes lock and hold. Not moving his eyes off of the man before him, Zero places a kiss on Jude’s palm. It’s like a zing of electricity through Jude’s whole body.

Jude knots his hands in Zero’s shirt pulling the man closer. Their lips join like a crash, tongues clashing and sliding together for dominance. Hands mapping out the familiar planes of each others bodies. 

Zero backs him up against the far wall lifting Jude’s hands above his head. Their lips never parting. Zero grinds his hips into Jude, eliciting a low moan from the man. 

They break apart barely an inch from each other, heavily breathing in each others air.

Jude feels Zero trembling, “I’m not sorry for what I did. How could I stand there and watch that man all over you?” 

Jude closes his eyes as they lean their foreheads together, his arms wrapping around Zero’s waist. 

“God, I love you so much, I can barely breathe without you.” Zero whispers as Jude’s heart swells for this man. 

“Me too.” Jude whispers back.

Zero lifts his head and huffs out a laugh and a sob, relief palpable. 

Jude follows suit, and huffs out his own laugh, “You do know who you did that in front of, right?”

Zero straightens up, and looks Jude right in the eyes. “I know exactly who I did that in front of.” Jude smiles. “I want you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life, Jude. Even basketball.” “I won’t live another day without you, I can’t live another day without you. I don’t care about the outcome.” 

Those are the words Jude has longed to hear for he doesn’t know how long. He feels elated, like he’s actually physically lighter. Then a thought comes crashing back. 

“Parker.” Jude whispers, and Zero tenses. “I need to tell him. He’s been nothing but kind to me Zero.” “I feel bad enough I haven’t been completely honest with him about my feelings. I owe him that, before we go any further.”

Zero slowly shakes his head, allowing that to sink in. “Right, ok. As long as you come back to me.” Zero eyes him seriously.

Jude’s smile is blinding. “I love you, stupid. You’re the only one I’ll ever want to come back to.”

Zero gives Jude that sexy grin he loves so much, and pulls the man back to him.

\----------

 

Jude walks up to Parker’s door, blowing out a big breath. It’s been a couple days since the blowout. Not hearing anything from Parker, Jude decided to back off and give the man some space, but the time has come for him to face it.

If Jude was being honest with himself the thought of taking the easy way out of this has crossed his mind. But Parker deserved more than a break-up call, or worse text. Jude just isn’t that type of guy, never has been, never will be.

‘Ok, let’s do this.’ He thinks to himself encouragingly, as he knocks a few times on the door. 

The door slightly opens and Parker looks out, surprise on his face. “Jude.” He says softly. “No.” He tries to close the door. Jude stops it with his hand. “Please give me a minute, and let me explain.” 

Parker pauses, as a million thoughts dance across his eyes. “Fine, a few minutes.” He says as he steps back and opens the door.

Jude doesn’t hesitate. “Listen, I know you probably don’t want to see me, but I felt you deserved an explanation.” 

“I’m listening.” Parker says emotionless, crossing his arms as he leans on the back of his couch. 

“I know I should have been honest with you from the beginning, but really there was nothing to tell you.” 

“Right, if that was the case what was there to be honest with from the beginning Jude?” Jude startles realizing his words. 

“I mean…yes, Zero and I had a relationship before I met you. But when I met you we were not seeing each other anymore. It was over.”

“But…” Parker says hands dropping to his sides almost as if he’s bracing himself for what comes next.

“But…my feelings for him were not,” Jude says hesitantly. “Zero wouldn’t commit and give me what I wanted, so I ended it. But I never stopped...loving him.” Jude looked down.

“Yeah I pretty much connected those dots, especially after I saw the way you looked at him at the party. I’m also guessing he wants a relationship now, after he went all Hulk Smash on me.” Parker says with sadness, and a little anger in his voice as he recalls the memory.

”Why are you here Jude? To rub it all in?” 

“No, God, Parker, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” “It’s the last thing I wanted to do.” Jude says sincerely.

“You’ve been nothing but wonderful, and I had an awesome time with you. You’re great Parker, you really are. One day you’ll find a great guy that deserves you.” 

“Stop, please,” Parker says putting up his hand. “I thought I found that great guy.” Parker says with moisture in his eyes. “Do you know the week I didn’t see you, I spent it practicing the choreography for the party with the Devils Girls, because I wanted to do something special for you, and surprise you!?” Parker says with a twisted grin.

Jude’s jaw drops. He didn’t know. God could this be any more brutal?

“Please leave.” Parker croaks out.

Jude doesn’t argue, he thinks he’s said enough. He gives him one last look, but the younger man is staring at the floor. 

“I’m so sorry Parker” Jude says as he steps around him and slips quietly out the door. 

 

\----------

 

Although Jude feels horrible about the whole Parker situation, he has a sense of relief that it’s over. Now he needs to move on. He’s just sorry someone like Parker had to be collateral damage as he and Zero got their shit together. 

Jude tried to fool himself into thinking someone could fill that Zero sized hole in his heart, but that could never happen. ‘There's only one Zero, and he’s mine’, Jude thinks smiling to himself, hardly able to believe the recent turn of events.

The media coverage has almost been non-stop, claiming Zero was marking his territory, and how this outing was so honest and passionate.

And boy the media is having a field day with it. With headlines like; ‘That Green Eyed Monster Showed Itself in the Form Of a 6’2 Blond Baller, Woops Guess the Cat’s Out of the Bag!,’ or ‘Fist Flying at the Devils Playground Last Night, Guess That Means The Hunky Playboy Found Himself a Romeo?’ Oh and Jude’s personal favorite, ‘Goodness, Gracious….Great Ballers On Fire!’ 

 

“Fuck em,” they’re just jealous,” Zero smirks as he shuts his laptop, and walks over to sit on Jude’s couch. “I’m the one who gets to take you home at night, so I’m clearly the winner.” Zero says patting the couch wanting Jude to sit by him.

Jude smiles, taking the spot by Zero. “I’m just amazed that it doesn’t seem to be affecting your career one bit” Jude says turning towards the man. 

“Shit, I think it’s helped, I’m getting offers for product endorsements from all kinds of different places. Who thought there was such a thing as a gay dollar?!” Zero says happiness evident on his face.

Jude laughs out loud, “I sure didn’t, and I thought I knew everything about this business!” 

Jude’s relaxed joy takes Zero’s breathe away, and suddenly he need’s the man closer.

Zero looks over at Jude raising his eyebrows, “everything huh?” He pats his lower belly indicating the next spot he wants Jude to sit. 

Jude see’s the heat in his eyes, and quickly gets with the program. Setting his drink down he kneels over Zero and straddles his waist. 

Zero wraps his large hands around Jude’s jean clad ass and squeezes, slowly grinding up into the man. 

Jude leans forward lips grazing Zero’s, hands on each side of his head, “yeah…everything, even how to please a certain sexy ballplayer.” 

Jude does a little grinding shimmy to tease the man, and Zero moans, “God baby do that again.” Jude obliges.

Zero groans again. “You have entirely too many clothes on, and I’m gonna have to fix that.” He sits up and raises off the couch. Jude yelps at the sudden change in position, and wraps his legs around Zero. 

The strength and power in Zero’s body never ceases to amaze Jude. The hours of daily physical fitness clearly pays off, as the professional athlete effortlessly carries Jude into their bedroom. Zero places him on the end of the bed, and quickly strips off his own shirt. 

Jude starts to take his off, but Zero stops his hand, “huh uh, let me, I like to unwrap my presents.” He smirks.

Zero climbs on Jude gently nudging him up the bed. Zero slowly starts to unbutton his shirt, as Jude raises up on his elbows locking eyes with the ball player. 

Zero licks his lips as he slowly reveals Jude’s chest, shirt open but on. He reverently traces his hands over Jude’s body as he bends over nudging his nose just at his belly button and grazes his lips slowly up Jude’s torso. 

He buries his nose in Jude’s neck and inhales his smell. Jude closes his eyes as Zero starts kissing and licking his neck. Zero kisses right below his ear, then whispers, “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Jude feels worshiped, he feels adored, and he didn’t even have his pants off yet. Zero has made all of the nerve endings in his body come alive. He’s sensitive to every touch and caress Zero gives him, and it’s the most glorious thing he has ever felt.

Jude felt drunk with desire, and by the look in Zero’s eyes he was as equally intoxicated. Zero started to undo Jude’s belt and zipper and slowly lowered his pants. Jude’s hard cock slapping against his belly as Zero pulled off Jude’s underwear and threw them to the floor. 

Zero once again licked his lips like a six course meal was just presented to him. He bent down and licked a trail up Jude’s dick. He moaned spreading his legs wider as Zero moved down lower sucking his balls and pulling off with a soft pop. 

“Yeah, spread em wider babe, that’s it” Zero said as he licked up his perineum and back down. Then taking his thumb and circling it around Jude’s entrance.

“Oh my God,” Jude moaned as he felt his slick tongue trace the same area his thumb just was and then wiggle in all the way.  
Jude fell flat on the bed hands digging in the sheets. “Jesus Christ, Zero…yes, please,” he moans grinding down to make Zero’s tongue delve even deeper. 

Zero happily obliged, pumping his tongue in and out, and lapping at Jude’s entrance. Zero then pulled out, and slowly pushed one finger inside Jude. He soon added another, watching Jude squirm and moan.

He loved seeing Jude like this, God if it wasn’t his favorite thing. Knowing this man is his, and seeing him lose control and beg as Zero played his body like the fine instrument it was. It was better than any trade, millions, and a championship rolled into one. 

Zero kneeled over Jude and licked up his cock, sucking on the tip, and running his tongue back and forth over the slit. Zero added one more finger as Jude let out a loud moan. Zero took all of his cock down to the base while Jude fucked down on his fingers.

The man gave head like a pro, and Jude knew he wasn’t gonna last long. A few more glides up and down, and gentle strokes on his prostrate had Jude screaming out, and pulsing down Zero’s throat. 

Zero climbed up his body grinning like the cat who just ate the canary. Zero attacked Jude’s mouth licking his own taste into it.

“How you feeling?” he pants into Jude’s lips.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Jude’s punch drunk grin saying everything. 

“How the hell are your pants still on?” Jude says clawing at the man’s belt. 

“Because baby, we’re just getting started.” Zero grins, swiftly taking his pants and underwear off. His painfully hard cock red and engorged. Zero reaches in a side drawer and pulls out lube and a condom and throws it on the bed.

He bends down teasingly licking across Jude’s nipple, Jude shudders but stops him, “oh no, you’ve had your fun, it’s my turn.” 

Jude rolls them over so he’s on top. He crawls over the gorgeous man in front of him once more straddling his waste. 

“Want you inside of me,” Jude says as Zero slides his hands down Jude’s back and further down to grab hold of his firm naked ass.

“God yeah.” Zero licked his lips. Jude reached down attaching his lips to Zeros neck kissing and sucking on the soft skin. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues mapping out each others mouths. They break away panting.

Jude leaned over quickly grabbing the lube and condoms and ripped open the plastic pulling it out. He slowly rolled it down Zero’s cock, then opening the lube slid a generous amount up and down his shaft. 

“Jude, fuck!” Zero shouts grabbing the base of his cock, afraid he would come from Jude’s large hands all over him.

Jude kneeled over Zero spreading his legs and lining Zero’s cock up with his hole. Then slowly started to sink down guided by Zero’s hands on his hips.

Zero spread Jude’s legs wider so he could watch his cock slowly disappear inside Jude until he was balls deep. Both men moaned in unison.

“God damn look at you.” Zero says letting out a slow breath. “Come on baby, ride me.” Zero moans.

Jude starts gliding up and down on Zero’s cock. Zero rolls his hips as he thrust up inside him, both getting into a rhythm. 

Zero’s eyes are blown with lust. Jude’s head rolls back as he grinds down hard and deep when he speeds up the pace. 

“Yeah, right there, God, again.” Jude sob’s out as Zero pounds that spot deep inside of him. 

“Shit, I could watch you ride me all day.” Zero says watching Jude in ecstasy. 

Zero pulls him in for a kiss. It’s a messy crush of lips and tongue. Zero reaches over and starts stroking Jude’s cock. 

“Come for me Jude.” Zero whispers against his mouth, as he continues to stroke his shaft, relentlessly pounding Jude’s prostate.

“God, yes…. Gideon!” Jude cries out as his body tenses and Zero feels Jude’s cock pulsing in his hand. 

Jude squeezes like a vise grip around Zero, and Zero thrust up into Jude a few more times and then cries out his own release.

Jude collapses on Zero. “Wow.” “Shit.” Jude and Zero pant out simultaneously. 

Zero wraps his arms around Jude as he lays his head on Zero’s chest. He buries his nose in his Jude’s hair breathing him in.

They lay together still connected as their hearts slow back down to a normal rhythm. 

Jude lifts his head shyly smiling at the man before him. “I’m sure I’m getting heavy, but I just don’t want to move.”

“Then don’t, cause I don’t want you to move.” Zero replies wrapping his arms tighter around the man. 

A few heartbeats pass, “I love you Jude.” Zero whispers looking deeply into Jude’s eyes, “you’re the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jude doesn’t think his heart could feel anymore full. “You’re the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me too Gideon, he replies love shining in his eyes.

Zero’s grin lights up the room. “Well settle in then…cause we ain’t leaving this room…til someone needs medical help or the magnolia’s bloom,” Zero sings out grin still on his face.

Jude laughs, continuing the lyrics to the beloved song, “so cover me up… and know you’re enough… to use me for good.” 

Zero rolls them over so he’s on top, emotions filling his eyes, “home was a dream…one I’ve never seen…till you came along,” Zero finishes singing, bending down to kiss the one that holds his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the boy's are singing to each other is Jason Isbell's, 'Cover Me Up.' Beautiful song and lyrics, and when I heard it I thought of them.


	8. Epilogue

It’s almost as if Jude can’t even remember what life was like before Zero became intricately woven into his life. 

The past ten months have had their ups and downs as they settled into each others lives, but if Jude was being honest the downs are hardly worth the mention. Adjusting to the toilet seat up or the random towel being left on the floor hardly compares to having this man in his life.

They moved in together almost right away into Jude’s apartment, and after a several months Zero surprised Jude once again and bought his old foster home for them to re-model and make their own. 

If Jude thinks about things too much he gets a little giddy. And him, giddy!? Yeah, let’s just say Zero has rocked his world in all ways possible.

Surprisingly, the fallout to Zero’s career was minimal. There were those few assholes who couldn’t handle an out pro-basketball player, but again they’re not worth the mention.

The powers that be in the Devils organization for the most part embraced Zero and Jude. Especially when additional endorsements came pouring in, and they became the hot new power couple dubbed ‘Zude.’ 

Jude once again became Zero’s agent, solidifying their power couple status.

You’d be hard pressed to find a basketball game that wasn’t sold out with men and women wanting to get a glimpse up close and personal of the gorgeous new ‘it’ couple.

It endlessly amused Zero, never shy of extra attention, although Jude was slower to warm up to it. Jude learned to take it in stride, by reminding himself that all that really mattered was the two of them.

\----------

 

“Ow, shit… careful,” Zero winces as Josh his physical therapist finishes bandaging his injured left wrist.

“X-rays show it’s not broken or sprained but it’s best if you let it rest for the week, and that means even for practice.” 

“Seriously!? I’m gonna miss the next game!” Zero says pouting like a boy much younger than his years.

“It’s only a week, I think you can handle it.” Jude says standing by his boyfriend. “Bedside’s I’ll get to pamper you then.” 

Zero eyebrows lift at the idea, “Oh now it’s not sounding so bad,” he grins tugging Jude’s belt loop to pull him in closer and give him a sound kiss.

They pull away grinning like two teenagers when Josh rips off a prescription from a pad and clears his throat.

He hands it over to Zero grinning, familiar with their public displays of affection, “Dr. Hansen gave you this for the pain as needed, come back next week and if all is well we’ll clear you for the next game.” 

“Sounds good, thanks Josh,” Jude replies, as Zero hops off the examine table. 

“And careful with those extracurricular activities too, or else it will be several games you’ll miss out on.” Josh smiles calling out to their retreating forms.

“With this guy in my bed, not a chance.” Zero yells back over his shoulder as he swats Jude in the rear with his uninjured hand. 

Jude yelps at the touch, and see’s the heat rising in his boyfriends eyes. Not even an injured wrist will slow down the man’s appetite.

“You’re insatiable.” Jude grins, that all too familiar giddiness rising in his chest.

“Can you blame me? Have you seen yourself?” Zero states matter of factly. Jude just shakes his head, love in his eyes.

“Lead on Boss man.” Zero says allowing Jude to step ahead.

 

They’re almost to the exit when they run into someone Jude didn’t think he was ever going to see again. 

“Parker?” Jude says softly almost not believing his eyes. 

“Jude…Zero…” Parker replies, surprise in his voice.

“How are you? God it’s been, what, almost a year? It’s good to see you man.” Jude says honestly.

When things fell apart between him and Parker, Jude acknowledged that he could have handled the whole situation differently. Being honest with his feelings could have spared the younger man the pain Jude knew he inflicted on him.

He looked good, happy even, and even though it’s been a long time, Jude had a sense of relief at the fact.

“Yeah, it’s almost been a year,” Parker replies looking between the two. 

“Parker,” Zero nods his head, acknowledging the man, “I think I’m gonna… step outside,” Zero says looking at Jude, and motioning to the doors leading out. 

“OK,” I’ll be there in a minute,” Jude replies leaning over and giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Zero pauses for a moment glancing at the two of them, than heads out. 

Jude understands there’s no love loss between Zero and Parker. The ball player holds no such guilty feelings for how things turned out. In fact bringing up the subject of the younger man still makes Zero a little hot under the collar. 

Jude’s proud of him that he decided to step outside and let them catch up. It shows him just how much Zero trusts him, and the act made Jude once again, a little giddy inside. Jude controlled his internal 14 year old girl and looked back at the man in front of him. 

“How have you been?” Jude asks meeting the younger man’s eyes.

“I’ve been great.” Parker smiles.

“Yeah? Well you look good.” Jude smiles “How’s school going?” Jude asks genuinely interested.

“Hard, but I’m getting through, my residency starts in July.” Parker says pride in his voice.

“Good for you Parker.” Jude smiles. “Listen, I just really wanted to apologize for how I handled things between us. And what Zero did at the party…there’s no excuse. Let’s just say it took us a while to get our shit together, and I didn’t mean to hurt anyone along the way.” Jude says sincerely.

“Yeah...well, Parker says looking down, “I’m not gonna lie Jude, and tell you it didn’t hurt but we weren’t meant to be…and what Zero did,” Parker looks back up meeting Jude’s eyes, “can’t say I blame him, considering who he did it for, but…he is lucky I didn’t kick his ass” Parker gives a crooked grin, no heat behind his words. 

Jude smiles back, relief that the man can now joke about that messed up night.

“Honestly Jude, I’m doing really great, and I’m even…”

“Hey, sorry, I’m finally done. You ready?” Josh interrupts, jogging up beside Parker planting a kiss on his cheek. Parker beams back at the man.

Jude looks between the two of them, realization sinking in. 

“You two?” Jude questions slight grin on his face. 

This time Josh replies, “Yeah took me a while to convince him to go out with me, but I guess he finally felt sorry for me and said yes.” Josh says eyes dancing.

“Yeah, well, I was a little gun shy there for a while, but there was no feeling sorry, you got me hook, line and sinker.” Parker says wrapping his arm around the man.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you two, but we’re going out of town for the weekend and we have to finish packing and head to the airport, we’re already running late.” Josh says looking at his watch.

“No, please don’t let me keep you.” Jude says waving them off.

“It was good to see you Jude.” Parker says with a sincerity Jude didn’t expect. 

“You too Parker, take care.” Jude says as he watches them go out the back exit.

 

“So, you gonna ask how it went?” Jude glances over at Zero when there’s silence as they’re walking to the car.

“Naw, I know who you’re going home with tonight. That’s all I care about.” Zero says as he pulls out his sunglasses.

As they approach the car Zero softly pushes Jude up against it, and leans against him. 

“I don’t need to know because I’m the lucky one who gets to wake up with you by my side every morning and who gets to make love to you every night.” Zero whispers in Jude’s ear sending shivers down his spine. 

Zero kisses along Jude’s neck meeting his mouth in a passionate kiss. Lips and tongue a messy clash. 

They both stop, panting for air when a whistle startles them from behind. 

“No, no, don’t stop on my account, I was just enjoying the show.” Kyle smirks as she opens up her car door. “Goodnight boys,” she winks as she slips into her car.

They both huff out a laugh resting their foreheads together allowing their libidos to settle down.

Zero backs away from the man, giving him one last longing look, and walks over to the passenger side getting in.

“You know our guest rooms aren’t gonna decorate themselves, let’s go pick out some patterns.” Jude grins over to Zero after slipping inside his Porsche.

“But I’m injured.” Zero says mock affronted. “I can’t pick out patterns!” 

“Fine, I’ll go see if Parker wants to go pick them out with me.” Jude says hiding his smirk. 

“Oh, no you didn’t!” Zero gasped turning to face his man.

Jude plays along raising his eyebrow in mock seriousness. 

“I think I like the blue and silver color combination.” Zero answers hiding his amusement.

Zero’s not sure he’s ever been this happy before, and he sure as hell knows he’s never loved someone like this before.

He thinks how shopping for patterns, and house decorations is something the old Zero would never have done.

But for the man who holds his heart, he’d gladly do anything.

“I think I know the perfect place,” he relents as he takes Jude’s hand in his as they drive off into the California dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it! Thanks again for the kudos and especially the comments. It's been fun writing. If I get a chance in between breaks with my graduate degree I may give it a go again. Got to get more of those passionate, angsty Zude stories out there! ;)


End file.
